Various types of inkjet printing apparatus have conventionally been proposed and put into practice. These inkjet printing apparatus are constructed so as to print in colors on plain paper of various sizes such as A4 and B5 or recording paper such as overhead projector (OHP) sheet by an inkjet print head. These printing apparatus are constructed so as to feed recording paper sheet by sheet in a paper feeding direction and to inject ink from inkjet nozzles provided on the print head while reciprocally moving a print head in a printing direction perpendicular to the paper feeding direction.
For example, JP-A-2003-63713 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus which is constructed so as to feed, sheet by sheet, a plurality of sheets or recording paper set in a paper feed tray to a printing section by paper feed rollers and conveying rollers and to eject the recording paper from the printing section by paper ejecting rollers. Small-sized desktop inkjet printing apparatus of the aforesaid type have come into wide use, so that high-speed color printing can be realized on various types of recording materials with different sizes and paper quality.